batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Fish Mooney (Gotham)
Fish Mooney era una imponente, impulsiva y notoriamente sádica jefe mafiosa y dueña de un club nocturno, la cual poseía una gran habilidad para manipular a la gente. Después de morir en un enfrentamiento contra el Pingüino, ella fue revivida por el Profesor Hugo Strange en los laboratorios de Indian Hill. Gracias a su resurrección ella ganó la habilidad de imponer su voluntad a otras personas mediante el contacto físico. Poco después escapó en un autobús cargado de monstruos y se internó en la ciudad con el propósito de formar un ejército de seres iguales a ella. En Gotham ella es interpretada por Jada Pinkett Smith. Primera temporada Una mujer para temer Fish Mooney comenzó como la dueña de un reconocido club nocturno de Gotham y una de las lugartenientes de Carmine Falcone. Al poseer buenas relaciones con el DPGC, ella decidió ayudar a Harvey Bullock con la investigación por el asesinato de Thomas y Martha Wayne. Sin embargo, cuando Oswald Cobblepot la delató como partícipe del crimen, el detective James Gordon comenzó a investigarla por lo que ella terminó ordenando el asesinato de Gordon, Bullock y Cobblepot. No obstante, los dos primeros sobrevivieron gracias a la intervención de Falcone. Sin que nadie lo supiese, ella secretamente estaba planeando apoderarse del lugar del mafioso.Pilot La conspiradora Alertado por Cobblepot antes de morir, Falcone visitó a Mooney para comprobar si ella en realidad quería verlo caer. Obviamente ella lo negó pero Falcone, a modo de advertencia, envió a sus hombres a golpear salvajemente al cantinero con el que Mooney solía acostarse. Motivada por aquel evento, ella más tarde le confesó a Butch su deseo de matar Falcone con sus propias manos y dientes.Selina Kyle Días después Fish era visitada por los detective Montoya y Allen debido a la investigación del asesinato de Oswald; sorpresivamente ella les reveló que su ejecutor fue Gordon bajo las órdenes de Falcone. Más adelante también envió a sus hombres para que la amante del Romano tuviera un “accidente”. En una nueva visita de Falcone este le expresó su preocupación sobre los planes que Salvatore Maroni tenía con el Asilo Arkham.The Balloonman Días después Fish comienzó a probar diversas cantantes que pudieran seducirla. Al final ella contrató a una chica llamada Liza.Arkham Mientras ella planeaba la caída de Falcone junto a otro mafioso llamado Nikolai, también entrenaba a Liza para usarla como un arma.Viper Al descubrir que el Pingüino seguía con vida y que trabajaba para Maroni, Fish intentó eliminarlo antes de que este pudiera contar “todo lo que sabía”, pero también comenzó a sospechar que Falcone sabia más de lo que aparentaba. Finalmente el don la detuvo antes de que comenzara una guerra contra el otro mafioso''Penguin’s Umbrella'' Tras advertirle al Pingüino que su perdición llegaría el día en que Falcone dejara de regir en Gotham y ordenarle a Liza robar cierta información de los libros de apuntes del Romano''The Mask, Fish contrató los servicios de los ex hombres de Nikolai para llevar a cabo un golpe y la destrucción de la bóveda secreta de Carmine.Harvey Dent'' El robo creó grandes fricciones en la organización cuando este decidió aumentarles a todos la cuota de pagos un 25%. Motivada por aquello Fish decidió utilizar ese sentimiento de rencor''LoveCraft'' para comenzar a reclutar y eliminar posibles candidatos que entorpecieran su ascenso al poder.Rogue’s Gallery Finalmente Fish inició su ataque contra Falcone secuestrando a Liza para obligarlo a abandonar la ciudad a cambio de la seguridad de la joven. Por desgracia sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando el mafioso descubrió a través del Pingüino el engaño de la muchacha. Luego de que Víctor Zsasz acabara con todos sus hombres a excepción de Butch, Falcone mató a Liza delante de sus ojos y ordenó encerrar a Mooney. What The Little Bird Told Him La caída Fish fue sometida a torturas hasta que Butch consiguió salvarla. Acto seguido Fish visitó al Pingüino para hacerlo pagar por su traición pero la inesperada aparición de Zsasz la obligó a huir dejando a Butch atrás. Con la ayuda de Harvey logró montarse en un barco para escapar de la ciudad''Welcome back, Jim Gordon, pero antes llamó a Maroni y le confesó la verdad sobre Cobblepot y su alianza con Falcone. Días más tarde su barco fue asaltado por piratasThe fearsome Dr. Crane'' y ella fue llevada a una misteriosa prisión en la cual velozmente asesinó al jefe para tomar su lugar y tratar de averiguar dónde se encontraba. The Scarecrow Tras poner orden dentro de la prisión y crear una gran oposición contra sus captores, quienes los utilizaban para recolectar sus órganos, ella logró conseguir una reunión con la persona encargada de la prisión. The Blind Fortune Teller Por desgracia, cuando los dueños del lugar intentaron extraerle los ojos para enviarla a morir a la prisión, Fish tomó la iniciativa y se arrancó su ojo izquierdo para arruinar cualquier tipo de negocio que tuvieran planeado para sus partes.Red Hood Al despertar, Fish conoció al Dr. Dulmacher y rápidamente trató de convencerlo de convertirla en su mano derecha poniendo como prueba el caos que en pocos días causó en prisión. Su acuerdo con Dulmacher despertó la desconfianza de sus compañeros reclusos; sin embargo, ella en todo momento se encargó de registrar el lugar para poder escapar. Everyone has a Cobblepot Tras habituarse rápidamente a la vida en la clínica privada de Dollmaker, Fish utilizó su astucia y manipulación para tramar un plan de huida. Finalmente ella abandonó la isla en un helicóptero junto a varios prisioneros heridos tras usar a otros reclusos como señuelo. Desafortunadamente en la huida ella recibió un disparo en el abdomen. Beasts of Prey Regreso a Gotham Fish y su gente consigueron regresar a Gotham sanos y salvos y a lo largo de un breve tiempo ella comenzó a reclutar más personas, entre ellas Selina Kyle, para retomar el poder perdido. Con la ciudad envuelta en una guerra de banda eventualmente ella consiguió capturar tanto a Falcone, el Pingüino, James Gordon y Harvey Bullock; conociendo el valor de los dos primeros Fish intentó entregárselos a Maroni a cambio de un acuerdo para dividirse la ciudad entre ambos. Aquella idea desagradó completamente a Sal ya que no quería que su posición fuera equiparada con la de una simple lugarteniente. Ante la tensión de la situación, Maroni comenzó a mofarse de Fish llamándola “nena” (algo que ella odiaba). Cuando sus burlas alcanzaron el límite de lo tolerable, la mafiosa procedió a sacar su arma y lo ejecutó de un disparo en la cabeza. Muerte Tras el posterior tiroteo que se desató con la muerte del mafioso, el Pingüino se liberó de sus ataduras y arremetió contra Fish con un arma. Ella escapó hacia un tejado donde ambos se entrecruzaron en un combate cuerpo; sin embargo, el destino le jugó en contra cuando Cobblepot la arrojó desde la cornisa hasta el río Gotham, enviándola hacia la muerte.All Happy Families are alike Segunda temporada Regreso de entre los muertos A pesar de que su muerte nunca fue confirmada su cuerpo pudo ser visto meses más tarde dentro de un tanque de agua en Indian Hill, bajo la supervisión del Profesor Strange. Worse Than A Crime Allí, catalogada como la paciente 13, Fish fue infundida con el ADN animal y tambien sometido a experimentos inhumanos que le permitieron volver al a vida con todos sus recuerdos intactos. Sin información de donde y por qué estaba encerrada, Fish descubrió por casualidad que había vuelto con la habilidad de imponer su voluntad a otras personas mediante el contacto físico. Transference Poco después de esto Fish manipuló al personal de la instalación para facilitar su escape antes de la detonación del Asilo Arkham. Eventualmente se apodero de un autobús cargado con internos mutados al igual que ella y escapó rumbo a la ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando el autobús fue descarrilado de su camino por Butch Gilzean y Oswald Cobblepot, Fish aprovechó la oportunidad para sorprender a Oswald, quien terminó desmayándose del horror de verla con vida. A continuación ella se marchó sin liberar a los monstruos atrapados dentro del autobús. Personalidad Fish es una persona implacable y despiadada capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quiere. Aunque la mayoría de las veces se muestra fría y calculadora ella ha sabido demostrar interés por el bienestar de sus allegados, como el caso de Liza; sin embargo, su personalidad calculadora siempre prima. En vista de que su mayor deseo es suplantar a Falcone, Fish no teme en traicionar y pergeniar a espaldas de este. Ella misma se describe como una "sádica jefa mafiosa que posee una particular extra-habilidad sensorial para leer a las personas como un libro abierto". Apariciones Primera temporada *"Pilot" *"Selina Kyle" *"The Balloonman" *"Arkham" *"Viper" *"Penguin's Umbrella" *"The Mask" *"Harvey Dent" *"LoveCraft" *"Rogue's Gallery" *"What The Little Bird Told Him" *"Welcome back, Jim Gordon" *"The fearsome Dr. Crane" *"The Scarecrow" *"The Blind Fortune Teller" *"Red Hood" *"Everyone has a Cobblepot" *"Beasts of Prey" *"All Happy Families are alike" Segunda temporada *"Rise of the Villains: The Last Laugh" (mencionada) *"Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" (mencionada) *"Rise of the Villains: Scarification" (mencionada) *"Rise of the Villains: Worse Than A Crime" (cadáver) *"Wrath of the Villains: Prisoners" (flashback) *"Wrath of the Villains: A Legion of Horribles" *"Wrath of the Villains: Transference" Tercera temporada *"Mad City: Better to Reign in Hell..." *"Mad City: Burn the Witch" *"Mad City: Look Into My Eyes" (mencionada) *"Mad City: Smile Like You Meant It" (mencionada) *"Heroes Rise: How The Riddler Got His Name" (mencionada) *"Heroes Rise: Light The Wick" (mencionada) *"Heroes Rise: Pretty Hate Machine" *"Heroes Rise: Destiny Calling" Cuarta temporada *"A Dark Knight: The Fear Reaper" (mencionada) *"A Dark Knight: Things That Go Boom" (mencionada) Curiosidades *Fish Mooney es un personaje que no aparece en cómics, ya que ella fue creada exclusivamente para la serie. *Pinkett Smith dijo que su inspiración fue el personaje de Norma Desmond, en la película de 1950 "Sunset Boulevard", interpretado por Gloria Swanson, y Griselda Blanco, una narcotraficante colombiana de la vida real que integro el Cartel de Medellín. *Los productores de la serie confirmaron su regreso en la serie, lo cual ocurriría tras la pausa de la segunda temporada. *El traje que viste Fish después de ser revivida es muy similar al que visten los Talons, una raza de asesinos mortales que son fieles a la Corte de los Búhos, también se puede decir que tiene las uñas afiladas como garras. *En "A Dark Knight: Things That Go Boom" se revela que aunque Fish está muerta la gente del inframundo sigue teniendo miedo de ella. Galería Primera temporada 27347.jpg 29197.jpg 4106771-gotham_102_mooneysnightclub_0980_hires2.jpg 4106772-gotham_102_mooneysnightclub_1161_hires2.jpg 4114975-gotham_103_fishmooney_s_3799_hires2.jpg 4114979-gotham_103_fishmooney_s_3979_hires2.jpg 31546.jpg 31550.jpg 31559.jpg 31560.jpg 32263.jpg 32267.jpg 33039 medium.jpg 10628782_320247434827540_7338927079377262949_o.jpg GFAL.jpg AaGnZqG.jpg QIPQTOY.jpg 51LHRwz.jpg 35242.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E21j.jpg Gotham_S2E21k.jpg Gotham S2E21l.jpg Gotham S2E21m.jpg Gotham_S2E21n.jpg Gotham_S2E22j.jpg Gotham_S2E22k.jpg Tercera temporada Gotham_S3E1p.jpg Gotham_S3E2f.jpg Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes